


That Special Look

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	That Special Look

** HH#7: That Special Look **  
** Prompt: ** Unspoken love  
 ** Characters: ** Regina, Henry, Roland  
 ** Word Count: ** 167  
 ** Rating: ** G

When Henry was a baby, he would give Regina a look like she was the most wonderful thing in the world. It was the look of unspoken love. As he got older and learned how to talk he gave her that look less and less. The words ‘I love you’ replaced that look.

Regina missed that look more and more as the years passed. She wanted to be the most wonderful thing in the world to him again. She wanted to see that look one more time.

It wasn't long after she started seeing Robin that she saw that look in someone else's eyes. Roland started to look at her with the same look that Henry did when he was younger.

At first, she wasn't sure of what to make of it but then she just accepted it. She knew that one day, like Henry, Roland would see the reality of who she was and it would be gone. She just hoped it would be too soon.


End file.
